


Sleep Talking

by teikoutthetrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Jackals, Consensual Underage Sex, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I say non canon compliant bc I just don't care about it jajaja, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Brazil, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Wet Dream, but I still want to tag it, it's just mentioned, maybe it is maybe it's not
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teikoutthetrash/pseuds/teikoutthetrash
Summary: "Era la décima vez este mes que soñaba con Shouyo y la sexta en la que se despertaba con una erección. [...] En este punto ya no despertaba asustado, ni si quiera extrañado, sólo lo llenaba un enorme sentimiento de frustración. Estos sueños le habían escupido en la cara mientras le gritaban que el enorme interés que sentía por su compañero de equipo iba más allá de inocente curiosidad deportiva."Un fanfic en el que Atsumu no puede dejar de pensar en Hinata, y Hinata tal vez -solo tal vez-, quiere que sea así.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (mentioned), Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. ¡Estoy despierto!

**Author's Note:**

> Me llegó la inspiración de escribir este fic después de escuchar en repeat una canción de kpop de hace 7 años. Gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco jajsjhdgsd
> 
> ¡Ahí vamos!

_ Uhmm, ¿Shouyo-kun? - Atsumu se relamió los labios ante la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. -No me refería a esto cuando te sugerí que fueras más...- Hinata estaba sentado sobre su regazo, moviendo las caderas de atrás hacia adelante repetidamente, mientras dejaba escapar de su boca ligeros suspiros que se convertían en gemidos. -...autocomplaciente. _

_ -¿A qué te referías entonces, Atsumu-san? - Un par de ojos vidriosos color ámbar se vislumbraron entre los párpados de Hinata. _

_ -Ya sabes, a que no siempre tienes que hacernos a todos felices con tus remates, tus pases y-- la oración fue interrumpida por un escalofrío recorriendo la espalda del rubio. Tragó saliva e intentó calmarse. En un movimiento, el muslo de Shouyo había tocado una zona sensible de su miembro y su cerebro se encontraba luchando desesperadamente contra el impulso de empujarlo sobre la banca de los vestidores en la que estaban y cogérselo hasta perder el sentido. -p-puedes ser tú mismo y todo eso… ¡Ya sabes! _

_ -Atsumu-san, aunque estuviera equivocado en la comprensión del mensaje, -el pelirrojo se detuvo a tiempo, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Miya y bajó la mirada, deteniéndose exactamente sobre el bulto que se había formado en los pantalones de Atsumu. -parece ser que lo estás disfrutando.  _

_ -Si, bueno, Shouyo-kun,- Atsumu tomó las caderas de Hinata, forzando de nuevo el roce que le provocaba tanto placer. -había querido hacer esto contigo desde el instante en el que terminó nuestro primer partido, cuando aún estabas en Karasuno. _

_ Las cejas naranjas del muchacho se arquearon en una expresión de sorpresa y sus mejillas, ya enrojecidas por el deseo, se tornaron de un tono aún más carmesí.  _

_ “Deslumbrante, como siempre”, pensó Atsumu, sonriendo con nostalgia. En aquellos tiempos, Hinata Shouyo era un chiquillo delgado y ágil, lleno de energía y curiosidad. Nada de eso había cambiado, a excepción, claro, de los 10 kilos extra de músculo y el atractivo bronceado que le había dejado la práctica de volleyball de playa. A Atsumu le ponía muchísimo ver las líneas invisibles que dividían las diferentes tonalidades de la piel de Shouyo cuando se cambiaban en los vestidores. Cada vez que Hinata se agachaba, imaginaba poder algún día deslizar sus dedos a lo largo de su espalda, cruzando aquella división marcada por el elástico del short, hasta llegar al área más clara que cubría su trasero. “Qué fantasía”, había pensado, pero ahora estaba por volverse una realidad. _

_ -Uhm, ya casi no tenemos tiempo, así que si quieres puedes quitarme los shorts ahora. - el rostro de Hinata había recuperado su picardía, y sus manos tiraban hacia abajo la tela sobre sus caderas. _

_ Algo era extraño. _

_ -Shouyo, ¿me leíste la mente o algo así? - Atsumu rió. -Además, ¿cuál es la prisa?, ¿qué quieres decir?- acercó el cuerpo del más pequeño hacia sí y rozó sus labios, probando hasta dónde podía llegar. Aunque, pensándolo con más claridad, ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían llegado a esa situación. ¿Era esto después de un partido de práctica?, ¿contra quien jugaron?, ¿dónde estaban todos los demás?, ¿por qué el cuarto estaba tan... oscuro? De hecho, no se veía nada más que la silueta esbelta frente a él. _

_ Atsumu sintió la lengua de Hinata entrar con violencia a su boca y se derritió justo en el momento en el que recorría su paladar. El rubio comenzó a besar de vuelta, pasando por la dentadura perfecta del menor, sintiendo cómo sus lenguas se volvían una, adaptándose a la boca ajena. Entonces, Shouyo comenzó a moverse de nuevo sobre su regazo y Atsumu sintió como la última pizca de razón en su cuerpo se desvanecía. Apretó los brazos de Hinata y lo empujó al frente, tal cómo se había resistido a hacerlo hacía apenas unos minutos. Sabía lo que quería hacer, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Estaba helado, teniendo al objeto de su afecto a su merced y sin poder mover un dedo. Hinata sonrió. _

_ -Atsumu-san, lo siento, se acabó el tiempo. Te veré mañana, o en dos días, tal vez. - Un timbre agudo comenzó a inundar la habitación y la visión de Miya se volvía borrosa.  _

_ “¡NO! ¿Qué rayos?” _

_ El sonido se detuvo, sólo para volver a sonar, repetidamente. _

_ “En serio, ¡¿qué?!” _

  
  


_ **************************************** _

  
  


Atsumu Miya abrió los ojos. Su mano se había movido de manera automática en dirección a su teléfono celular. 

“ _ No puede ser _ .”

Era la décima vez este mes que soñaba con Shouyo y la sexta en la que se despertaba con una erección. Apagó su alarma y fue al baño a satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas. En este punto ya no despertaba asustado, ni si quiera extrañado, sólo lo llenaba un enorme sentimiento de frustración. Estos sueños le habían escupido en la cara mientras le gritaban que el enorme interés que sentía por su compañero de equipo iba más allá de inocente curiosidad deportiva. Mientras su mano izquierda frotaba el largo de su miembro para conseguir alivio, con su mano derecha sostuvo el móvil.

_ Descansa, Atsumu-san! Hasta la práctica de mañana ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ _

Sólo hablaba con Shouyo en persona, pero ese mensaje del mes pasado había desbloqueado su hábito -que ahora consideraba al borde de lo enfermizo- de pensar en Hinata a cada hora del día, incluso hasta incorporarlo en sus sueños. 

  
El chico había dejado tirada su gorra en el estacionamiento, Atsumu la reconoció de inmediato y decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto para informárselo. Esa noche hablaron por un par de horas, con respuestas cortas y concisas, sobre volleyball, la vida independiente,  _ chicas. _ El rubio rió. Que ironía le parecía ahora masturbarse leyendo una y otra vez el mismo texto de otro hombre. Y dado que la situación era más triste que graciosa, aceleró el ritmo de su mano para olvidarse del tema, aunque tenía claro que en el instante en el que el pelirrojo apareciera frente a él, volvería a sentirse patético.


	2. ¿Estoy despierto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Miya Atsumu no aguanta el alcohol. 
> 
> Y aun así, ahí estaba, sentado en la barra del bar, escuchando la conversación de Bokuto a medias, pues el alcohol no le permitía concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez: las barbaridades que salían de la boca de su compañero y el majestuoso rostro de Hinata, ligeramente sonrojado por la bebida, riendo a carcajadas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no planeaba hacer un cap asi de "largo"... tampoco era la trama que esperaba, pero me agradó el resultado jajaja  
> si les gusta -o no-, pueden dejar un comentario!
> 
> perdón por mi tardía actualización... intentaré poner un día

Miya Atsumu no aguanta el alcohol. 

Esto es algo de lo que tenía conocimiento desde sus tiempos rebeldes en preparatoria, cuando las peleas con Osamu eran cada vez más fuertes y nadie parecía entender su enojo. 

Durante su vida académica siempre había sido alguien popular. Todos en Inarizaki conocían a los gemelos Miya y, si no lo hacían en persona, por lo menos habían escuchado de ellos. Atsumu también sabía que era atractivo y lo usaba a su conveniencia. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales algunos estudiantes atrevidos lo dejaban acercarse a ellos. 

A los pocos días de unirse a un grupo peculiar, Tsumu se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros de escuela hacían toda clase de cosas que no eran permitidas ni bien vistas por la institución. _Perfecto,_ pensó. Sus padres por fin le prestarían la atención que tanto deseaba obtener.

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en sentirse en conflicto, pues pasar las tardes con ellos equivalía a tener menos tiempo para entrenar por su cuenta y pensar en volleyball. Su plan terminó siendo un completo fracaso. 

Decidió separarse del grupo, no sin antes llevarse con él algunas experiencias que lo acompañarían por el resto de su vida. Una de ellas ocurrió un día en el cual se sintió intrépido y decidió tomar una cerveza. El experimento acabó con él tirado en la acera afuera de su casa. Sin saber cómo llegó ahí, abrió los ojos sólo para ver la sonrisa burlona de Osamu, quien lo cargó hasta su habitación excusándose con sus padres con que “estaba muy cansado”. Al sentir la suavidad de su almohada, pudo escuchar a su hermano susurrarle al oído “ _ Vas a tener que ser millonario para pagarme esto, Tsumu”  _ antes de perder por completo la consciencia hasta el día siguiente. 

Miya Atsumu no aguanta el alcohol. 

Y aun así, ahí estaba, sentado en la barra del bar, escuchando la conversación de Bokuto a medias, pues el alcohol no le permitía concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez: las barbaridades que salían de la boca de su compañero y el majestuoso rostro de Hinata, ligeramente sonrojado por la bebida, riendo a carcajadas.

-Ehhh, ¡Shouyo! ¿Qué dices si hacemos un concurso de tragos ahora? - la frase, aunque llegó con debilidad a los oídos de Atsumu, logró captar lo suficiente su atención como para intentar detener la locura que Bokuto sugería.

-¡No! Definitivamente no voy a permitir esto, Bokkun. -El rubio trastabilló, pero logró colocarse entre los dos jugadores. -Ganamos el partido, pero eso no significa que podamos festejar a nuestras anchas, mañana aún hay entrenamiento. - su visión comenzaba a volverse borrosa y parpadeó algunas veces. Sabía que debía mantener la compostura... Por el bien de su reputación con el equipo y, sobre todo, con Shouyo.

-Vaaaaamos, Tsum-Tsum, ¡no seas aguafiestas! - Koutaro lo empujó un poco usando el codo y Atsumu sintió la habitación dar vueltas. Dio un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio, chocando con el cuerpo más pequeño detrás de él.  _ Oh no.  _ Si Hinata se enteraba de su intolerancia al alcohol no se lo podría perdonar jamás. ¿Cómo es que esa figura más bajita que él podía soportar el doble de los tragos que había bebido? 

De pronto, sintió su orgullo hacerse pedazos al escuchar la risa del pelirrojo. 

¿Qué importaba quedar en ridículo si podía oír esa melodía a tan corta distancia?

Miya sintió que no podía mantener la compostura mucho tiempo más.

-Bokuto-san, creo que Atsumu-san esta vez tiene razón. Debemos ser cuidadosos y mantener nuestros cuerpos en las mejores condiciones. - Atsumu volteó hacia donde provenía la voz. Una sonrisa enorme se plasmaba en el rostro de Hinata y pareció que la mañana se había adelantado. Todo el bar estaba ahora iluminado con una luz cálida y sintió ese calor envolver todo su cuerpo. 

_ Mierda. _

Necesitaba salir de ahí o sus emociones iban a desbordarse. El alcohol no ayudaba en lo absoluto, hacía que su cabeza se sintiera en las nubes y lo invadió el pánico repentino de no saber cómo mantener la boca cerrada.

-Bien, teniendo claro eso… Voy al baño. - No se le ocurrió una mejor excusa. Su cerebro no podía ponerse creativo en ese estado. 

-¡Ah! Atsumu-san, -  _ No, no, no, por favor.  _ \- te acompaño.

Miya Atsumu no aguanta el alcohol.  Eso lo sabía. 

Miya Atsumu tampoco puede resistirse a pelirrojos de 1.73.  Eso estaba por averiguarlo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
  


-Atsummu-san, ¿está todo… bien? - Hinata jaló un poco de la chamarra del mayor en una esquina cercana a los baños. - No eres muy bueno con el alcohol, ¿cierto? - Shouyo bajó la cabeza intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

_ Dios, estoy tan jodido. _

-Shouyo-kun, admito que soy pésimo. - el rubio posó ambas manos sobre los hombros del menor, dejando salir un suspiro cansado al suelo. -Y, honestamente, - _ No digas nada. - _ tu presencia me inquieta aún más de lo que me ayuda en este momento. 

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron en sorpresa y Atsumu alzó la mirada. Una pizca de dolor se reflejaba en aquellos iris ámbar, que ahora evitaban los suyos.

-¡No! - corrigió. -Quiero decir que… - _ ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? _ -No sé, no sé que quiero decir, Shouyo-kun… - _ Entonces cállate. - _ Me pones muy nervioso, ¿sabías? 

_ Bravo, Tsumu.  _

Hinata arqueó una ceja, volviendo su atención al mayor, sin entender la razón de aquella declaración. El rubio estaba a punto de perder el sentido. Claro que no podría mantenerse cuerdo teniendo al menor tan cerca que podía percibir el suave olor a vainilla que lo caracterizaba. Lo había percibido durante las prácticas y los juegos, cuando la esbelta figura pasaba de prisa a su lado. Era un aroma familiar, un aroma que lo hacía querer caer en el sueño más profundo simplemente para tener entre sus dedos su cabello sedoso, besar aquellos labios incitantes, deslizar sus dedos sobre piel besada por el sol de tardes calurosas en Brasil… 

-Hmm, creo que voy a besarte, Shouyo-kun…

Atsumu no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Y quizá  **no estaba sucediendo** _.  _

La línea entre la realidad y uno más de sus sueños se había vuelto tan borrosa que las posibilidades de que terminaran teniendo sexo en los sucios baños del bar esa noche eran muy altas. Sabía que despertaría por la mañana sintiendo la culpa formarse en la boca del estómago por haber puesto a Hinata en esa situación, aunque fuera sólo una ilusión. Peor aún, una ilusión creada con el simple objetivo de satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

-¿Atsumu-san?... -las voz de Hinata se quebró un poco y fue lo más sensual que había escuchado en toda su vida.

-Shouyo-kun, debo decir que este sueño es increíble, -rió, deslizando una de sus manos por la nuca del menor. -Eres increíble.

Las mejillas del chico se habían tornado tan rojas que, entre sus pensamientos desordenados, Atsumu se preguntó qué néctar brotaría de ellas si las mordía.

-¿Esta vez también me apresurarás o puedo tomarme mi tiempo? - continuó, acercando su rostro cada vez más al del joven frente a él.

-No, yo… - La mirada confundida del menor y su rostro de un rojo encendido detuvieron a Atsumu por un momento. Pero no tenían tiempo que perder. No sabía cuando sonaría la alarma, dejándolo, una vez más, insatisfecho.

-Sueles ser más… osado. - Atsumu admitió, observando lo alterado que estaba. -Pero voy a besarte, en serio, así que si no te gusta tienes que detenerme. - fue su última advertencia.

Sus labios tocaron los del menor temerosos, suavemente. Era una sensación muy diferente a las anteriores, pero, de alguna manera, más acogedora. Hinata no se movió y el rubio se alejó un poco para contemplar que reacción había provocado en él.

Los ojos de Shouyo brillaban tanto bajo la oscuridad del bar que se veían ahora de un tono cobrizo intenso. Sus labios temblaban débilmente, quizá por la sensación del beso que aún permanecía sobre ellos.  _ Quizá, _ pensó, pero sabía que escondían algo más. 

Hinata Shouyo tenía un hambre insaciable que Atsumu sólo había contemplado en la cancha. Tenía una fuerza que atrapaba a cualquiera que estuviera cerca y lo ponía a girar en su órbita, dejándolo con la única opción de esforzarse para cumplir con sus expectativas. Atsumu lo entendía, bajo cualquier contexto. Hinata no tenía que pedírselo con palabras, él siempre estaría ahí para cumplir. Esta vez no sería la excepción.

Tomó el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y lo besó una vez más. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios del pelirrojo. Rozó su dentadura, su paladar y, de pronto, Shouyo comenzó a besarlo de vuelta. Atsumu sintió un escalofrío recorrer su figura y una calidez en su vientre que le era muy familiar. El cuerpo frente a él se acercó con cuidado, colocando los brazos a sus costados, rodeándolo lentamente. Miya podía sentir los movimientos del menor, intentando rozar lo más discretamente posible su entrepierna contra la suya. 

Hinata Shouyo lo iba a volver loco. 

Quería empujarlo contra la pared, bajar sus pantalones y, bueno… el resto sería titular de un periódico amarillista con un título similar al de “ _ Exhibicionistas muestran su amor junto a los baños de un bar en la prefectura de Miyagi, frente a decenas de personas”.  _ No quería que este sueño terminara así. Porque estaba en su mente, claro. En cualquier momento tenía que terminar. Pero, ¿por qué seguía sintiendo la erección de Hinata y la suya propia contra sus pantalones?, ¿por qué aún no desaparecían el resto de las personas en el lugar como solía ocurrir en sus sueños?, ¿por qué esta vez todo se sentía tan... real?

-¡¿Shouyo-kun?! - Atsumu se separó del pelirrojo bruscamente.

Hinata limpió con el dorso de su mano el hilo de saliva que colgaba aún de su boca y le devolvió la mirada, consternado.

-¿Atsumu-san? ¿Q-Qué pasa?

-N-no sé… yo… ¿te besé en la vida real?

Hinata ahora se notaba visiblemente horrorizado. 

-Bueno, sí, eso es lo que estábamos haciendo… - El menor bajó la mirada, confundido, y ocultó su cabeza bajo la gorra de la sudadera que tenía puesta. Su rostro se había vuelto tan pálido como la nieve - Sabía que esto estaba mal y aún así permití que pasara… En tu estado, yo…

El mayor intentaba seguir la conversación. No entendía porqué Hinata se veía tan desconsolado cuando había sido él quien los había puesto en esta situación tan extraña. Pero sus pensamientos eran mucho más rápidos que el proceso de asmilar lo que estaba escuchando. Sólo pudo observar al menor en total desconcierto.

-Lo siento, d-debo irme. -Shouyo avanzó hacia la salida y Atsumu sabía que tenía que detenerlo a como diera lugar. Sin embargo, su cuerpo tenía otros planes. 

Congelado frente a los baños de un bar del cual ni si quiera recordaba el nombre había tenido el sueño más hermoso y un golpe de realidad tan letal que parecía que su corazón se hubiera detenido para siempre en ese preciso instante.


	3. Un vago acertijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy decepcionada de mi misma por no subir esto antes, pero POR FIN lo hice jajaja  
> Espero que disfruten el capítulo, a pesar de que no pasen tantas cosas entre la otp :(( ¡lo siento!   
> El punto es que los amigos y familia también son importantes <3

La noche no podía terminar peor. 

O al menos eso creía. 

Atsumu volvió a su lugar en la barra sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y los labios resecos. Sabía que el alcohol en su organismo le estaba pasando la cuenta, sin embargo, nada lo hacía sentir más miserable que la imagen del rostro empalidecido de Hinata al salir del bar. Si no hubiera bebido nada esto habría pasado… ¡Pero Shouyo fue quien decidió acompañarlo al baño!.. No, no. No era culpa de nadie más que la suya. Mientras se acercaba, vio a Bokuto y Sakusa hablando, completamente ajenos a lo que acababa de suceder. 

_ Gracias a Dios _ . 

-¡Aquí, Tsum-Tsum! -Una mano se agitó por los aires y, por el apodo con el que lo llamaban, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-Gracias, Bokkun… La música me tiene un poco mareado. - _Y estoy_ _muy ebrio... Y acabo de tener la sesión de besos más intensa de mi vida con Shouyo._

-Ohh, ¿es eso? Te ves…

-Mal. -interrumpió el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño aún más de lo que regularmente lo hacía.

-Gracias, Omi. -Atsumu le lanzó una mirada fría que pareció agradarle más que molestarle a Sakusa. A pesar de siempre mostrarse frío, el rubio no tardaría en darse cuenta de que también era una persona muy perceptiva.

-¿Dónde está Hinata? -Sakusa entrecerró los ojos, sin apartar la mirada acusadora hacia el gemelo. Atsumu sintió que todo lo que había comido durante el día amenazaba con volver por donde había llegado.  _ Voy a vomitar _ . 

-Se fue. -Las palabras salieron de su boca con la rapidez de un rayo. La expresión en su rostro se volvió estoica, mientras luchaba por mantener el intenso contacto visual que había forzado su compañero. Kiyoomi arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. - Dijo que casi era su hora de dormir, mañana hay práctica.

El aire se tornó pesado. Atsumu sabía que no podía perder la compostura ahora, pero un poco más de aquella batalla de miradas y estaba seguro de que Bokuto volvería todo aún más incómodo inundando la escena con preguntas sobre Shouyo. Afortunadamente, no era el único pensando así. 

-Okay. -Sakusa relajó su postura y se acomodó el cubrebocas. Volteando hacia el mayor continuó -: Probablemente deberíamos seguir su ejemplo.

Pero Bokuto no tuvo tiempo de expresar su opinión, a pesar de que, de haberlo hecho, sólo hubiera apoyado la idea. 

Miya sintió como sus piernas se movían por sí solas hacia la entrada. Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que ir a buscar a Shouyo y disculparse. Eso era lo correcto, claro, pero también estaba consciente de que no podría hacerlo en el estado en el que se encontraba. Sólo esperaba poder llegar pronto a casa, hundir su cabeza en la almohada y apretar fuertemente las sábanas entre sus dedos para no gritar...

-Hey. -Atsumu sintió unos dedos presionar con firmeza su antebrazo. -No seas tan obvio. No me interesa saber qué demonios pasó entre Hinata y tú para hacer que él se fuera y ponerte así de tenso, pero somos compañeros y Bokuto Sí es un buen tipo… -Sakusa apretó su agarre y bajó la mirada. -No le hagas pasar un mal rato y no empeores las cosas. Tranquilo, ¿sí?

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas. Sakusa podía ser de gran apoyo cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

-Claro… Lo siento. -Atsumu usó una manga de su chamarra para secarse el rostro e intentó respirar con normalidad. 

Kiyoomi soltó su brazo y realizó una llamada. 

-710. Ese es tu taxi. -dijo al colgar. 

Atsumu sonrió.

-Gracias.

El pelinegro avanzó hacia el mayor, dejando salir un gran suspiro. 

-Está ebrio, le pedí un taxi. -Bokuto asintió extrañado al escuchar aquella afirmación.

-Bueno, sólo espero que llegue mañana al entrenamiento. A fin de cuentas, él fue el que dijo que teníamos que ser moderados con el alcohol. -Koutaro rió estruendosamente, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Sakusa y atrapando el interés de la gente a su alrededor.

Él también sabía jugar bien sus cartas. Podía notar la molestia de Atsumu, la preocupación de Kiyoomi y lo misterioso de la huida de Hinata. No obstante, entendía que posiblemente la única ayuda que podía brindar era comportarse como el simplón que todos conocían y dejar al rubio en paz. Con los años había aprendido a ser prudente a su manera.

Algunos fanáticos, al percatarse de su presencia, comenzaron a aproximarse al par de jugadores de los Black Jackals. Sakusa y Bokuto firmaban autógrafos cuando el taxi arribó. Atsumu se despidió mentalmente de sus compañeros y abordó el auto, aliviado de haber pasado inadvertido.

  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
  


Cuando por fin logró abrir los ojos, un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo y sí, para su terrible fortuna, tenía una erección.

Miya Atsumu había revivido todo lo ocurrido en el bar en un sueño retorcido que llegaba a su conclusión con él y Hinata cometiendo un acto de exhibicionismo frente a Sakusa y Bokuto. 

_ No puede ser. _

Se cubrió completamente con las sábanas e intentó serenarse, pero sus pensamientos parecían esparcirse por toda la habitación. 

_ Tengo que hablar con ‘Samu. _

  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
  


-¿Qué podía hacer? Llevaba semanas soñando con él, estaba ebrio…

-La peor combinación, junto con tu personalidad, si me preguntas. -La voz al otro lado de la línea lo interrumpió.

Atsumu había arreglado su cuarto en un intento por distraerse de su propia penuria y auto aversión. Tomó un baño y llamó a su hermano mientras conducía hacia el gimnasio donde entrenaba junto con su equipo. 

-Lo sé, lo sé… -respondió, haciendo un puchero del cual su gemelo claramente no podría burlarse. -Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga?

Un corto silencio acompañó al joven por un tramo del camino en automóvil. Sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente duradero como para ponerlo nervioso.

-Disculparte por ser un completo idiota, claramente. -El rubio soltó una carcajada.

-Eso ya lo sé, imbécil. Me refiero a qué debería hacer si Shouyo ni siquiera quiere escucharme, o si le doy asco… Esa clase de situaciones.

-No lo sabes.

-¿Disculpa?

-No tienes idea de lo que siente ‘Tsumu. Es decir, -Osamu suspiró y su hermano podía visualizarlo con claridad tallándose la nuca, como lo hacía siempre que trataba de explicar algo complicado. -te besó de vuelta, ¿cierto? No puedes parecerle tan repugnante.

Atsumu se quedó estupefacto ante aquella declaración.

_ Claro. Claro… _

-¡CLARO! -exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, provocando que el auto comenzara a desviarse. 

De inmediato volvió a poner ambas manos sobre el volante para mantener el control.

-No me digas que alguien más tuvo que mencionarlo para que te dieras cuenta. -La voz irritada de Osamu siempre le daba un sentido de superioridad y satisfacción, sentimientos que pocas veces se podía dar el lujo de poseer hacia su hermano, sin importar que fuera él de quien se burlaba. 

-Gracias, cerebro. Debo colgar.

-Adiós. Y apreciaría que dejaras de llamarme para que te diga cosas que ya deberías saber. 

Osamu terminó la llamada y el mayor sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de tranquilidad otra vez. Así era el poder de charlar con su hermano.

  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
  


Después de estacionar su auto, sintiéndose considerablemente más calmado, abrió las puertas del gimnasio. Un par de ojos ámbar se posó en los suyos de inmediato. 

-¿Shouyo?

_ Vaya suerte _ . 

El pelirrojo caminaba justo frente al vestíbulo cuando Atsumu decidió entrar. Se veía conmocionado, mas no por el hecho de ver quien había ingresado, sino simplemente debido al ruido que provocó.

-Ah, Atsumu-san, buenos días. -Hinata parecía entusiasmado, como era usual. 

Miya sintió a su corazón latir más fuerte por un momento, seguido de un enorme vacío en el estómago. Todo parecía tan habitual que era agonizante. Estaba seguro de que no había alucinado lo de la noche anterior. Entonces, ¿por qué el menor se comportaba así?

-Uhh, ¿todo bien? - preguntó inconscientemente. 

_ ¿Qué demonios, Atsumu? _

El menor rió suavemente ante la pregunta. 

-Todo bien, supongo…- Shouyo encogió los hombros y le sonrió afligido. 

Hinata continuó su camino de inmediato, sin darle oportunidad de pronunciar palabra alguna y dejándolo desconcertado, con un punzón en el pecho difícil de explicar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero les esté gustando el rumbo de esto.  
> La verdad es que SÍ pensaba terminarlo en 4 capítulos, pero después de escribir este y tener una idea más concreta, probablemente sea más largo, no prometo que sean exactamente los que pongo pero no será tan extenso jaja  
> Ahora sí, seguramente actualice los domingos, para ponerme una fecha límite ya jajaja  
> Estoy dispuesta a terminar esto PRONTO lmaooo


	4. ¿Cómo podría escapar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Atsumu tenía ojos soñadores. [...] Hinata conocía muy bien el poder que ejercían esos ojos sobre él. Porque le recordaban a los suyos. Y le recordaban a Kageyama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido perdón porque esto terminó siendo un flashback de la relación de Hinata y Kageyama... JAJAJA  
> si quieren saltárselo está bien, sólo es para dar un poco de contexto de la vida desde el punto de vista de Hinata en este fic
> 
> ANYWAYSSS, aquí está el cap

Atsumu tenía ojos soñadores. Hinata no lo había notado antes, pero después de unos cincuenta mensajes de texto, comenzó a observarlo con mayor detenimiento durante las prácticas. La mirada del rubio siempre vagaba por todos los rincones del gimnasio. Parecía visualizar no sólo el presente, sino los planes que tenía para el resto del día, la semana y, si Shouyou lograba adentrarse un poco más en aquellos iris marrón, podía ver a Atsumu elevando el balón para el mejor rematador de Japón, a pesar de que su cuerpo permanecía en el entrenamiento. Hinata conocía muy bien el poder que ejercían esos ojos sobre él. Porque le recordaban a los suyos. Y le recordaban a Kageyama.

Sentía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces que ese recuerdo pendía de un hilo en su memoria. Todo había comenzado una tarde a inicios de su tercer año, en la que su mente no podía permanecer en un solo lugar y accedió a la que terminaría siendo una pésima idea de estudiar con los apuntes de Yachi en casa del pelinegro.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ -Si no te sientes bien podemos dejarlo para otro día…- La percepción de Tobio se había agudizado a un tal nivel que comenzaba a aterrorizar a todo el equipo. Sin embargo, los ojos zafiro que lo miraban con tintes de genuina preocupación tranquilizaban a Hinata.  _

_ -¡Estoy bien! Los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y… -sonrió con nostalgia al recordar que este año Kenma no estaría en el campamento. - no planeo quedarme atrás. Los de primero no pueden parecer más responsables que yo. - el pelirrojo empujó suavemente a su compañero, bromeando. _

_ Shouyo no pudo evitar detener su caminar al sentir un choque eléctrico recorrer su brazo, partiendo de donde había rozado la piel de Kageyama. Este pequeño crush se había vuelto muy molesto. Ni siquiera recordaba el momento exacto en el que se comenzó a materializar lo que había surgido de pensamientos dispersos.  _

_ Al final de su primer año en Karasuno, sus engranajes por fin habían encajado casi a la perfección. No hacían falta ya muchas palabras para solucionar cualquier problema que se presentara en la cancha y, a pesar de no compartir otros gustos con Tobio además del volleyball, podía notar que ambos se relajaban un poco más estando con el otro que con el resto de sus compañeros. Era un sentimiento que lo llenaba de calidez. Con el paso de los años y la sensación de cercanía cada vez más tangible, Hinata sabía que no sólo anhelaba la amistad de Kageyama. Pero esa marcada línea era una que no estaba dispuesto a cruzar. Tobio no se abría con facilidad, eso estaba claro. A pesar de ello, él había logrado entrar de una manera tan natural que sentía que traicionaba el lazo que los unía al tener sentimientos románticos por él. Pero ahí estaban, tomándolo por sorpresa una vez más. _

_ -De verdad creo que deberíamos reconside- _

_ -No. - Hinata interrumpió, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Pero no había nada malo con decir la verdad, ¿cierto?. Al menos, a medias. -Lo siento, me siento un poco disperso hoy, pero estoy seguro que en cuanto lleguemos podré concentrarme.  _

_ Shouyo sonrió con seguridad y Kageyama terminó accediendo renuente, así que siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su destino. La casa de Tobio siempre estaba en silencio. “Bastante acorde con su personalidad”, pensaba el pelirrojo. Su hermana estudiaba en Tokio y sus padres solían trabajar hasta tarde, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo el lugar sólo contaba con la presencia del muchacho y su soledad. No obstante, Hinata encontraba muy divertido visitarlo. Allí podía ser tan escandaloso como quisiera sin preocuparse por molestar. Además, el pelinegro era, sorprendentemente, un excelente anfitrión. La comida nunca era un problema y, cuando se reunían todos los de tercero y Tadashi se sentía lo suficientemente generoso para invitarles una bebida, a Kageyama no parecía incomodarle en lo más mínimo. Así que, al cruzar la puerta y pedir permiso para pasar, a Shouyo no le sorprendió no recibir respuesta.  _

_ La tarde transcurría con normalidad, a excepción de algunos sobresaltos de su parte cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Tobio llamándolo. Yachi y Kageyama eran los únicos que aún mantenían la formalidad en ese sentido. Hinata se preguntaba cómo sonaría su nombre saliendo de los labios de su compañero. Shouyo. Era corto, así que toda la expectación acumulada durante dos años terminaría en un instante. Los labios de Kageyama eran finos, al igual que el resto de sus facciones. Cuando lo vio por primera vez de verdad pensó que podría pertenecer a la realeza. ¿Sería extraño acomodar esos labios con los suyos si alguna vez se besaran? _

_ -¿Qué labios? - La voz del pelinegro lo sacó de pronto de aquella ilusión.  _

_ -¿Qué? - Hinata sintió un nudo en el estómago. _

_ -Dijiste que sería extraño tocar tus labios con los de alguien… ¿Los de quién? _

_ Un largo silencio inundó la habitación. El comentario de Tobio lo había dejado perplejo. No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido al soñar despierto frente a él. Y justo frente a ÉL.  _

_ -No sé de qué hablas. - Hinata bajó la mirada hacia su libreta, y continuó haciendo anotaciones apenas legibles debido al temblor insistente de sus manos. No pudo fingir que todo era una equivocación, que había escuchado mal o que estaba pensando en una chica de su clase al decirlo. Frente a Kageyama era un libro abierto. Sentía esa mirada aguda directo en su cabeza. _

_ -Bueno, de todos modos no podría opinar al respecto. Nunca he besado a nadie. - El chico dejó a un lado el lápiz que sostenía y recargó su cabeza en la mesa, aún mirando al pelirrojo. Hinata podía jurar que lo había imaginado, pero vio los labios de su compañero moverse y escuchó un tenue: - ¿Tú sí? _ __   
  


_ -No, a nadie. - Respondió con rapidez.  _

_ Por supuesto que había besado antes, pero ese no era el momento para arruinar con ello la confianza que le estaba brindando Tobio. _

_ -Entonces, ¿de quién hablabas?  _

_ De pronto, como si su cuerpo le hubiera cedido el control a sus instintos más primitivos, Hinata se estiró para besar a Kageyama. Al separarse, ambos se miraron por un momento, incrédulos ante tal acto de impulsividad.  _

_ -Bueno, ahora el gran Kageyama Tobio no puede decir que no ha besado a nadie. - Hinata sonrió, recobrando la compostura.  _

_ Sabía que debía estar más asustado por las consecuencias de sus acciones, mas comprendió que lo ocurrido podía por fin ponerle fin al torrente de emociones que lo inundaban día a día. Pero el pelinegro se puso de pie, con una mirada enfurecida que congeló a Hinata en su lugar. _

_ -¿Por qué hiciste eso?  _

_ Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mientras veía su amistad evaporarse frente a sus ojos.  _

_ -No, es sólo qu- _

_ -¿Te parece divertido burlarte de mi?  _

_ Shouyo negó con la cabeza fervientemente. _

_ -¡En lo absoluto! Yo no me estaba burlando. _

_ Tobio se cubrió los ojos con las manos y con la cara hacia el techo, suspiró. _

_ -¿Entonces? - bajó la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, quien permanecía frente a la pequeña mesa. -¿Qué fue eso? _

_ Shouyo se levantó con lentitud y se acercó a su compañero. Este era el fin de todo. Si Kageyama no volvía a hablarle sabía que al menos había sido honesto. _

_ -Me gustas. - Hinata pausó un momento para observar la reacción del joven más alto frente a él. Para su alivio, no parecía estar disgustado. - Ya sabes, románticamente. - terminó, hundiéndose en aquellos penetrantes ojos azules.  _

_ Tobio se mantuvo en absoluto silencio, no obstante, su mala cara reflejaba una profunda concentración. El pasar de los minutos se volvió agonizante, hasta que el ligero puchero que se había formado en su rostro se relajó.  _

_ -¿Cómo puedes ser tan sorprendente, Shouyo? _

_ Lo siguiente que Hinata sintió fueron unas manos sobre sus hombros y los labios que tanto ansiaba sobre los suyos, y el resto de la tarde transcurrió entre suaves besos y caricias inquisitivas.  _

_ Aquel sería el comienzo del año en el cual el dúo monstruoso de Karasuno se convertiría también en la pareja del momento para sus amigos más cercanos. Pero algo dentro de Hinata sabía que esa felicidad no duraría para siempre. Y estaba seguro de ello, pues cada vez que miraba los brillantes iris de su novio sentía que podía ver el futuro. Kageyama tenía sus planes, él tenía los suyos y sus caminos no parecían interceptarse en ningún punto. Lo único que lograba reconfortarlo era que el volleyball seguiría uniéndolos y guiando el resto de las decisiones de sus vidas, formando un lazo difícil de negar.  _

\---------------------------------------------------------

Atsumu Miya sería un problema. 

Shouyo había salido con más personas después de Tobio, pero nunca se involucraba demasiado. Era un alma itinerante, que estaba consciente de que quedarse en el mismo sitio por un largo tiempo atrofiaría sus alas. A pesar de ello, estos sentimientos le eran demasiado familiares para ignorarlos. Después de algunos años y experiencia, Hinata creía haber aprendido a disimular su interés bastante bien, pero su curiosidad insistente lo hacía querer escuchar el más mínimo detalle de las conversaciones en las que Atsumu tomaba parte o incluso en las que sólo era mencionado. Al pasar de los días, la risa infantil del gemelo empezaba a sonar angelical al entrar en sus oídos, y ver su rostro mejoraba todas sus mañanas.

Parecía que el pelirrojo tendría todo bajo control, hasta una noche en la que se encontró afuera de los baños de un bar, completamente sobrio, besando al rubio con un hambre voraz que jamás había sentido en su vida. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que termino actualizando cada mes, así que ya no voy a prometer nada JAJAJA  
> Espero que les haya gustado... en el próximo episodio volvemos a la programación orginal atsuhina, lo prometo 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!


End file.
